An Offbeat Romance
by MagellanPrincess
Summary: Tsukino Usagi is a popular, pretty, and somewhat over-emotional new student, and perfect guy Chiba Mamoru falls in love with her, and vice versa. Will they admit it? And what IS all this Sailor Senshi stuff? R&R!
1. Wandering Eye

Chiba Mamoru sat at his desk, thinking about the upcoming Social Studies exam. Social Studies just wasn't his subject, and even though he'd studied all last night, he had a feeling he wouldn't get a good score. His eyes drifted to a group of girls clustered around a desk. One of the girls caught his eye. She was a transfer student from Crossroads…she had just come a few days before. He looked at her long legs and silky long hair in that exotic hairstyle. One of her friends, a cute girl with a red silk bow in her hair, whispered something to *the girl*, giggled, and pointed to Mamoru. *The girl* turned around and blushed. Another girl with brown hair upswept in a ponytail whispered some encouraging words and *the girl* walked over to Mamoru. Her eyes sparkled and she had the lightest dusting of freckles from the summer sun. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. What's your name?" she said sweetly, softly tilting her head to one side. He watched her hair sway at the movement.  
  
"I'm…Chiba Mamoru." He offered. One of Tsukino Usagi's friends giggled again.  
  
"Mina-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan!" Tsukino Usagi called. The three girls came over and held out their hands to Mamoru.  
  
"I'm Aino Minako." The one with the red bow said.  
  
"I know, I've heard of you. Popular, sweet, and a kick-ass volleyball player." Mamoru said.  
  
Minako blushed. "Usagi-chan is much more popular than I am, and it's only her 3rd day!"  
  
The second girl held out her hand. She had reading glasses on and her blue-tinted hair was cut short. "I'm Mizuno Ami."  
  
"The genius! Of course."  
  
Ami blushed. "Well, Usagi-chan is close behind me."  
  
The brunette shook Mamoru's hand. He was surprised at her strength. "I'm Kino Makoto."  
  
"The chef! Yes, my friend tried your egg rolls once and he fell in love with them. He wants to know if you would make some more?"  
  
"Of course! I'm trying to teach Usagi-chan the recipe, maybe as a project she could make some for your friend. Oh. And who is your friend?" She smiled, but she didn't blush. Mamoru was glad…he didn't like girls blushing, he liked confidence.  
  
"Shinosaki…I don't think you've heard of him." Mamoru said. His eyes went back to Usagi.  
  
"These are my best friends—and Rei-chan, but she doesn't go to this school."  
  
"Cool…has Ms. Oshieru* given you a desk yet?" Mamoru said, nervous.  
  
"Nope. I still have to sit at the back table. It's so hard to see sometimes!" she joked. "Hey, we've got to go, but, um…I'll talk to you later." Usagi left and Mamoru's heart stopped beating quite so fast. A group of his friends walked up.  
  
"Damn, she's hot!" one of them said.  
  
"Mamoru, how 'd you score her so fast? She's hot, popular, smart…"  
  
"And—"  
  
"I haven't. Plus, her hair is weird." Mamoru lied. He didn't want to seem head over heels for her, plus, there were tons of girls who wanted him. He didn't need Tsukino Usagi.  
  
**********  
  
This is my first fanfic on this site, and I hope people like it…I worked pretty hard to get the idea to have them meet a different way. And no, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I know (now) that this idea has been used before, but I didn't when I made it! Sorry to the people that got this idea before I did, I did not steal from you!!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess  
  
*Oshieru means "teach" in Japanese ( 


	2. My Prince?

"Mina-chan, who was that guy?" Usagi asked her best friend (or one of them).  
  
"Mamoru? You don't know who Mamoru Chiba is??"  
  
"Mina-chan, you're being over-dramatic again," Ami-chan stated.  
  
"So? Chiba Mamoru is the hottest guy in the school." Mina-chan crossed her arms.  
  
"So what's he like, then?"  
  
"You like him?" Mako-chan asked.  
  
"No! I think he's mean and rude." Usagi stated.  
  
The girls rolled their eyes. "He's extremely smart." Minako started. "Near to Ami-chan." She looked over fondly at Ami-chan and kept going. Ami blushed and Usagi smiled at her. "He's amazing at sports. He's on the basketball, soccer, swimming, and fencing teams." She drifted off dreamily. "But not as good or hot as one of his friends…"  
  
"Mina-chan, I just want to know what the jerk is like."  
  
"He's not a jerk, apparently. He's actually quite the ladies' man on campus. He has, like, a fan club. Of course, none of us are in it. They're weird. I mean, sure, he's sort of cute…" Mina-chan went on, but Usagi wasn't listening. She thought about him. 'Cute? His loose, dark hair falling around his sapphire eyes, his amazing smile, his confident yet shy voice…'  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Usagi realized that Mako-chan was shaking her and jolted back away from her fantasies about Mamoru.  
  
"Yes? Sorry, I was thinking."  
  
"About Mamoru?" Mina-chan teased.  
  
"No. Of course not! Just about the math test tomorrow. I studied so hard, but math just isn't my thing."  
  
"Sure…" Mina-chan smiled slyly. "And Mamoru is great at math."  
  
Ami, not really listening to the point of the conversation, spoke. "Have you seen his math scores? He was actually half a point behind me on the semester exam. I need to study to keep up with him."  
  
"Ami-chan!!" Usagi moaned.  
  
"Ami-chan, Usagi doesn't like Chiba Mamoru!" Mina-chan cried out.  
  
"Oh." Ami said. Usagi sighed. If only she could tell them that she did like him, that she was in love with him. But she couldn't. She didn't want anyone to know that she was so head over heels. 'My Prince.' The words popped into her head unwillingly. She tried to shake them away in vain.  
  
Hey again minna!!! I am just finishing up this chapter (I didn't want to do my homework, tee hee!). If you want to comment on my story, or give me ideas, email me at pinkvirgo77@hotmail.com. Thanks! Bye!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	3. Mistakes

Mamoru went home to his apartment and logged on to his computer. He checked his email and there it was: an email from Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Chiba Mamoru,  
  
Hey. I know you probably don't want to hear from me, but I wanted to talk to you. Can you meet me next to the fountain in the park at 3?  
  
Thanks!  
  
~Tsukino Usagi (Usagi-chan)  
  
Mamoru's heart raced. She wanted to talk to him! Maybe he'd have enough courage to ask her out. He laughed at himself—he was so pathetic! Just because she was cute, beautiful, sexy, exotic, friendly…  
  
A knock at the door awakened him from his daydreams. Mamoru got up and went to answer it, and, smiling, was his best friend, Motoki Furuhata.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru. What's up?"  
  
"I have an appointment at 3…what time is it?"  
  
"2:56. An appointment with who?"  
  
Mamoru raced past Motoki, out the door.  
  
"Mamoru?" A dazed Motoki called.  
  
"I have to go!" Mamoru yelled back. Just his luck. Usagi would probably hate him forever. 'Sweet Princess…' his subconscious took over and he had a weird vision of Usagi in a pearl-white dress and himself in armor, running out to fires in the distance. He shook it away.  
  
When he reached the fountain, Usagi was sitting there in a cute pink mini-skirt and softball-style pink and white shirt with "Princess" written on the front. Her twin buns were fastened by new pink scrunchies.  
  
"Usagi, I apologize for being late…" he said, breathless.  
  
"Hi, Mamoru." She smiled and Mamoru's heart melted.  
  
"You said 3…I know I'm late, but I got the email at 2:55, and…"  
  
"It's okay. I just got here myself—it's only 3:05. You must be a faster runner than you think."  
  
"I must be, Odango Head." He said. He bit his tongue—he hadn't meant to say that!  
  
"What did you just call me?!" Usagi said. He cringed: she was really, really scary when she was mad.  
  
"Odango Head." Mamoru said again, smiling. 'What am I saying? I don't mean to say any of this, it's just coming out!'  
  
"That is so RUDE! You are so mean. I cannot believe I thought you—" she stopped in mid-sentence. "Goodbye, Mamoru. I hope I never have to see you again." She walked away, steaming. Mamoru slapped his forehead.  
  
"Shit! How could I say that?!" he said, angry with himself. "How could I screw up my chances with Tsukino Usagi?!" he yelled. People in the park turned and stared at him. He muttered apologies under his breath and headed home.  
  
  
  
Hello again! I am really, really bored so I am going to write a bunch more chapters—I hope you all like this story, and thank you so much to those that do!!! Once again: comments, ideas, flames, etc. go to my email, please! Pinkvirgo77@hotmail.com. Buh bye 4 now!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	4. Good Friends and Bad Loves

Usagi ran to the closest friend to the park: Mina-chan's dorm.  
  
"Mina-chan!" Usagi rang the doorbell of her friend's apartment and listened to the melodic chimes.  
  
"Usagi-chan? What are you doing here?" Mina-chan opened the door to her apartment and asked the tearful Usagi.  
  
"Can I come in?" Usagi thought of what Mamoru had said and was angry and sad at the same time—an apparently strange sight, because Mina-chan looked strangely at Usagi before letting her in.  
  
Mina-chan led Usagi into her living room and set her down on a gold- embroidered couch. She sat down on a light yellow chair that mixed well with the cream-colored carpet. "Okay, what happened?" she asked.  
  
Usagi panicked. She couldn't tell Mina-chan the whole story, she didn't want anyone knowing she was in love with Mamoru Chiba, big-time asshole. "I went to the school because I forgot my math book. And Chiba Mamoru was there." Usagi paused, running his name across her tongue. "And he called me an Odango Head! He is so mean, Mina-chan!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Usagi-chan! Can I help?"  
  
"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home to my dorm." Usagi asked, tearful.  
  
"Okay, if you really want to. I'll go with you to your dorm and you can get some stuff. We'll have an old-fashioned slumber party!" Mina-chan said, smiling. Usagi couldn't help but smile back—Mina-chan was always happy and hospitable.  
  
Usagi and Mina-chan talked and laughed down the street. But as they got to the Crown Game Center, Motoki Furuhata, a classmate of Usagi's stepped out. "Hi, Motoki!" she smiled.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, can I talk to you?" Motoki asked.  
  
Usagi looked over at Mina-chan. She gave a little nod and Usagi smiled at Motoki. "Sure!" She'd show Mamoru Chiba that she didn't need him!  
  
Motoki pulled her into the arcade. "I need to talk to you about one of my friends…my best friend, actually."  
  
"Okay. Shoot." Usagi smiled sweetly again.  
  
"My friend is Mamoru Chiba—he's a classmate of ours."  
  
Usagi went pale. "I need to go, Motoki." She said, blood boiling.  
  
"Wait, Usagi…you know him, then."  
  
"Yes, I know him and I don't like him, so I am going to leave now."  
  
"Usagi, please."  
  
"Why do you want to talk about that ass? Excuse my language, but I hate him!"  
  
"Usagi, was that you he went to see?" Motoki put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Usagi looked at the floor. "Yes."  
  
"What did he do to make you hate him?"  
  
"He made fun of me."  
  
"Usagi, I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
  
"He did too! He didn't apologize."  
  
"Usagi-chan…"  
  
"No. I'm leaving. Goodbye, Motoki. I'm sorry you got pulled into this."  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa, minna! I hope you like the story so far—I am sorry the chapters are so short, I will try to make them longer. The next chapter should be done in a day or two. How do you like the story so far? I think it's good, but it is only my first fanfic on here. Well, I have to go sleep…it's like midnight.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	5. Help and Physics

Mamoru went back to his apartment and sat on his leather sofa sadly. "How could I do that? I didn't mean to say it…."  
  
His doorbell rang. He looked out the peephole and Motoki stood there. Mamoru slapped his forehead again, remembering how rude he was to Motoki before. This was NOT his day. He regretfully opened the door and was greeted by a smile.  
  
"Hi, Mamoru." Motoki said. Mamoru was surprised. Why wasn't Motoki mad?  
  
"Uh…hi, Motoki." Mamoru said, searching Motoki's face for any hidden signs of sadness or anger.  
  
"Can I come in, or should I just stand out here?" Motoki joked. Mamoru let him in, still worried.  
  
"Aren't you…aren't you mad at me?" Mamoru asked hesitantly.  
  
"Why should I be? You like Tsukino Usagi, that's normal. Half the guys in the school like Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"I don't like her! She is horrible and weird and all 'I have to have MY way'."  
  
"No, she's not, Mamoru, and I think you know that."  
  
"Oh? Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because I know you went to see her at the fountain today."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I read your email…then I asked Tsukino Usagi herself, who seemed to be very mad at you."  
  
"That doesn't mean I like her. I went to talk to her because she asked me to, and plus, I needed a little information on ancient Japanese lit."  
  
"If you're sure." Motoki said, his suspicions against Mamoru subsiding.  
  
"I'm sure. Why would I like that Odango Head?" Mamoru said. 'God, that was too close.' He thought. 'I am going to have to try to totally forget about her beautiful eyes and soft skin and long, long legs….'  
  
"Crap. I have to go back to work—bye, Mamoru!" Motoki said, getting up and walking out the door. "Good luck with Usag—I mean, ancient Japanese literature."  
  
Mamoru closed the door behind his friend and leaned back on it. "I cannot like her…she hates me, Motoki said so." He put his face in his hands. "She hates me…I really fucked up."  
  
Visions of her in that pearly white dress came back. She was running in the gardens, smiling, the dress fluttering in the soft breezes. Mamoru was leaning back against a white marble column, watching her and smiling to her. She beckoned for him to come…  
  
His computer screen flashed. 'You've got mail' it chimed.  
  
"Usagi?" he wondered aloud. He went to sit down at his computer and opened his inbox.  
  
  
  
'To Chiba Mamoru  
  
From Tsukino Usagi  
  
You are a coldhearted asshole. I can't stand you. Why did you call me that, you idiot? I was going to ask you for help, but no. You had to call me names. I hope you burn in hell.'  
  
  
  
Mamoru held his face in his hands. He felt like he might cry, but he held it back. He got up and walked to his stereo to turn it on, and his screen flashed again, 'You've got Mail'.  
  
"I can't take any more hate mail…" Mamoru muttered under his breath, but he turned his stereo on to jazz and went to his computer.  
  
  
  
'Chiba Mamoru,  
  
I know, you don't know me very well. I am Usagi-chan's friend, and I can't believe you said that to her. But I also believe you didn't mean to. Am I correct? I am used to quarrels and the such, and I need to know if I can get Usagi-chan to forgive you. I think I can, but I need your help. Anyway….  
  
Can you help me? I totally suck at physics. tee hee!  
  
'til Later,  
  
Aino Minako (Mina-chan)'  
  
Mamoru's heart lifted. He hurriedly replied.  
  
'Mina-sama,  
  
You are right. I didn't mean to…it all just came out. Can you come over? I can help you with physics. I mean, I don't care if Usagi-sama hates me, but I'd rather she not.  
  
Is later now?,  
  
Mamoru'  
  
He hoped Aino Minako knew what she was doing.  
  
***********  
  
Hey, minna. Well, my next chapter is out, and it's longer! Just to remind evry1, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Naoko-san does, and I think we all thank her, ne?  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	6. Cats and Matchmakers

Usagi waited while Minako came back from the bathroom.  
  
"Um, Usagi-chan, I have to go to the grocery store. I can get us some ice cream and chocolate and stuff." She said.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Usagi said, sitting up.  
  
"Why don't you just sit here and watch some TV, and I'll be back soon." Mina-chan stammered. She was extremely bad at lying, and Usagi picked up on it.  
  
"Mina-chan, where are you really going?" Usagi asked, hurt to be lied to.  
  
"To this guy's house…his name is Asai."  
  
"Oh? Why are you going?"  
  
"Because…I…I'm going out with him."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Usagi said, smiling. She doubted Mina-chan would lie twice in a row.  
  
"Because he's…Mamoru's friend, and I thought you'd get mad."  
  
"Well, as long as you're not going to the Great Ass' house. When will you get back?" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Oh, about an hour."  
  
"Okay. I'll watch TV—Sailor V is on."  
  
Mina-chan seemed a bit disturbed by the words Sailor V, but got her gold key (have you picked up on a pattern here?) and went outside.  
  
Usagi turned on the TV and watched for a few minutes. She scowled—Sailor V was a rerun. She got a sandwich, ate it, and then decided to go for a walk—she did have about 45 minutes before Mina-chan got back. She looked for a key, found one (it was gold, what a surprise!), and went out, locking the door behind her. She dropped the key into her pink purse and left the dorm. She walked towards the park.  
  
"It's so peaceful here." Usagi said, sighing with pleasure at the beauty of the trees.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan!" Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and Rei-chan were sitting on a hill, looking down at the pale buildings.  
  
"Hey!!" Usagi called, running towards them. She tripped and got her pink skirt dirty. "Shit, shit, shit…" she muttered under her breath. A cat walked up to her. "Oh, hello, kitty! Who's your owner?"  
  
"Who says I need an owner?" the cat said. Usagi's eyes bugged out. 'That cat did NOT just talk!' she thought in amazement.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Ami-chan called down.  
  
"Coming!" Usagi cried back. She picked up the cat. "Well, if you don't have an owner, you can stay with me. If the Dean says no cats, well, he'll just have to put up with it." She whispered. The cat stopped squirming and let Usagi carry her up the hill.  
  
"Cute cat, Usagi-chan. Don't kill it." Rei-chan teased.  
  
"Mind your own business, Rei." Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei. She was just so annoying sometimes!  
  
"Why should I?" Rei said, sticking her tongue out at Usagi.  
  
"Both of you, stop fighting!" Mako-chan yelled.  
  
Rei-chan and Usagi looked up at Mako-chan timidly, then stuck their tongues out at one another one last time.  
  
Mina-chan watched them from Mamoru's apartment window.  
  
**********  
  
Hey again everybody! I now have a new email address! It is: Magellan__princess@hotmail.com. If you have questions/comments/flames/suggestions, email me there. Or put them as a review.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	7. Sailor V?!

Mamoru looked outside and saw Mina-chan running towards his dorm. He opened his apartment door, and a few minutes later, Minako stood there. She looked amazing—if he wasn't so totally in love with Usagi, he definitely might like her. Her long, shapely legs showed under her tight blue jeans. She wore a skintight gold halter-top, showing off her physique. Her hair was a little windblown, and her silk bow dominated her hairstyle. Her bright lip-gloss shone in the light.  
  
"I'm here!" she said happily in a singsong voice.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "Thanks, Mina-sama."  
  
"No need to be so formal. Mina-chan works, too." She came inside. "Now. Let me take a guess. You like Usagi-chan. You accidentally hurt her. Now she hates you and you want her to forgive you, but you don't want her to know. Or anyone to know."  
  
"No…"  
  
"Mamoru, I know this kind of situation."  
  
"Okay, you're right. Now what do I do?"  
  
"I knew it! I knew it, you like Usagi-chan! You like Usagi-chan, you like Usagi-chan!!!!!" Mina cried happily and shrilly, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Minako, please." Mamoru said. She said she'd help. Was it all a trap? Was she going to tell everyone?  
  
"Mamoru, I won't tell. But there's something else on my chest, and I think you are part of it."  
  
"Physics?" Mamoru asked, confused.  
  
"No, not physics. This is a hell of a lot more serious than physics."  
  
"What is it?" Mamoru said, directing her to the sofa.  
  
"You have heard of Sailor V, ne?"  
  
"Of course. Who hasn't?"  
  
"Okay. Mamoru, I need you to do something."  
  
"Turn on Sailor V?" Mamoru joked.  
  
"No. Promise—Swear—that you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. I haven't even told Usagi-chan."  
  
"Wow. This is pretty serious. I swear I won't tell."  
  
"I AM Sailor V."  
  
"No shit?"  
  
"No shit." Minako nodded.  
  
"Wow. I have a celebrity in my apartment." Mamoru said, smiling. "How do I know you're telling the truth, though?"  
  
"Want me to transform?"  
  
"Will I see you naked?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Okay, then." Mamoru smiled.  
  
"Perv."  
  
"I know."  
  
Mina-chan laughed. Mamoru wondered if those visions had anything to do with this.  
  
"Okay. Here goes." Minako pulled something out of her pocket. It was a gold pen with the symbol of Venus on it. "Venus Power…MAKE UP!" There were blazing lights and then a figure stepped out of them.  
  
Mamoru stared. It was Sailor V—complete with silk red bow.  
  
***********  
  
I thought this was an interesting little twist—only Mamo-chan, everyone's fav. hottie, can know Sailor V's secret identity. Well, so far anyway. Tell me what you think! IM me at pinkvirgo77 (on AOL/AIM), email me at Magellan__princess@hotmail.com, or write a review.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	8. Any More Surprises?

Usagi went back to Mina-chan's dorm with the cat trailing behind her. "How long is it until we get to Minako's dorm?" the cat asked.  
  
"We're getting there, kitty."  
  
"My name is Luna. L-U-N-A."  
  
"Cats also aren't supposed to talk."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I'll call you what I want."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'm ba-ack!" Mina-chan called.  
  
"Hey, Mina-chan." Usagi smiled at the girl.  
  
Luna looked the new girl over. "Luna, this is Mina-chan." Usagi introduced.  
  
"Hello, Minako-sama." Luna said.  
  
Mina-chan wasn't surprised at a talking cat. Usagi wondered why not, but kept silent. "Hello, Luna." She smiled.  
  
"Artemis?" Luna asked. Usagi had no idea what they were talking about, but tried to figure it out. Why would Luna be talking about an ancient Greek goddess?  
  
"He decided not to stay in the apartment." Mina-chan said to the cat.  
  
"WAIT!" Usagi yelled, getting their attention.  
  
"Yes?" the two said in unison.  
  
"What is going ON?!"  
  
"Can we tell her?" Luna looked over at Mina-chan.  
  
"Is she Moon?" Mina-chan asked, looking Usagi over. Usagi was getting extremely, extremely freaked out.  
  
"I think so." Luna said.  
  
"Then I think we should." Mina-chan smiled at the cat, then at Usagi.  
  
"Tuxedo knows?" Luna asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina-chan was the confused one now. Well, Usagi was still very, very confused, but Mina-chan joined in the confusion.  
  
"Nevermind. Usagi," Luna turned to the confused and annoyed girl, "We have to talk to you about something."  
  
Mina-chan led them into her apartment.  
  
**********  
  
Yes, I know this is a very short chapter, but it's supposed to be. Why do I find it easier in situations with Mamoru…oh well. I suppose you can guess what's going to happen next! I just want to say, once again, that I do not own sailor moon, Naoko-sama does. Comments/flames/suggestions/praise: email me: magellan__princess@hotmail.com; IM me: pinkvirgo77; or just review the story.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	9. Trust

"Minako?" Mamoru asked, surprised, his eyes bugging out.  
  
"Well, sort of. Sailor V."  
  
"Wow." Mamoru's eyes traveled down her skin-tight body suit and her short, short mini-skirt. 'No, I am not going to. I like Usagi. U-S-A-G-I.' He thought to himself, but let himself look over her one last time.  
  
"De-transformation." Minako said, bored, and went back to being Mina- chan, with a much milder light show.  
  
"I can't believe this." Mamoru shook his head in disbelief. "And how would I tie in?"  
  
"Well, I'm…not sure. I needed someone to tell, and since you are in love with Usagi-chan, and she…"  
  
"She…"  
  
"I don't know. Its just feelings."  
  
"Well, this is pretty amazing stuff. Do…um…the rest know?"  
  
"Rei-chan had visions. So she might, I don't know. Mako-chan, no. Ami- chan, no."  
  
"So I'm the gifted one." Mamoru smiled flirtatiously. 'I did NOT just do that! What has gotten into me? First I call Usagi Odango Head, and then I flirt with her friend! Why can't this just be EASY?'  
  
"I don't know. And you didn't REALLY flirt with me. And Usagi-chan—"  
  
"Wait! Minako, you just heard me."  
  
"Wow! Not THAT! Not HEARING you! God forbid!"  
  
"No, Minako, I didn't say it out loud. I thought it."  
  
"Well, that's Rei-chan's specialty. I never—"  
  
"But you just did."  
  
"Would you stop interrupting me?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, I was just going to say I've never done that, only Rei has. Except for this once, when I had just detransformed, and…"  
  
"That's it, then. When you detransform, you become…psychic, is the best word, I suppose…for a short time."  
  
"Cool!" Minako said.  
  
"Wait. This is very, very off-topic."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You said you would help me."  
  
"And—oh, crap!" Minako said, looking at her watch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be here."  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"Usagi-chan is staying at my apartment overnight. She'll be wondering why I'm late."  
  
"Where were you supposed to be?"  
  
Minako blushed. "Well, Asai's."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Your boyfriend."  
  
"Well, he asked me out just today."  
  
"Okay." Mamoru sat up and so did Minako.  
  
"Thank you." She said, looking at the plush carpets.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For…being here. For not freaking out, I guess."  
  
"Okay, well, no problem." Mamoru said. He wished it had been Usagi at his apartment…Bunny. He would call her Bunny instead of Odango Head.  
  
"I should go." Minako said, getting up and getting her coat. "Goodbye, Mamoru. Good luck with Usagi." She winked at him and left.  
  
Mamoru went to get the telephone directory.  
  
**********  
  
Hey minna!!! What's up? Thank you so so so much for the reviews, this is my first story and it makes me so happy to get some good reviews on it! If you have any comments/suggestions/flames (yes, I will take them as criticism, not hate)/praise(?), IM me: pinkvirgo77; email me: magellan__princess@hotmail.com, or just put them in reviews. Thanks!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	10. Chances

"Wait." Usagi said, for what felt like the 12 hundredth time. "So you're saying I have to fight evil, get good grades, somehow find a boyfriend," Minako blushed the slightest bit when Usagi said this "AND still have time to eat and sleep."  
  
"Yes, pretty much." The little black cat said.  
  
"First of all, why me. Second of all, Mina-chan, why didn't you TELL me you were Sailor V, that is so cool. And third, CATS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK!"  
  
"Well, Arty does too. Technically they aren't cats, they are guardians from the Silver Millennium—" Mina-chan started. Usagi held her face in her hands—she was so confused! 'This is a dream. This is all a dream. Mamoru isn't real—of course not! Guys that hot are only ALLOWED in dreams, even the really, really, exceptionally jerky ones. And Sailor Moon? No such thing! Everyone knows Sailor V works alone—'  
  
"Usagi-chan? Are you listening?"  
  
"What? Yeah, of course." Usagi said absent-mindedly.  
  
Mina-chan whispered something to the cat. "Okay, Usagi-chan. Luna says she is okay with you knowing the rest later, and that you should go to sleep."  
  
"I AM asleep." Usagi muttered.  
  
Mina-chan looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Never mind. Good idea." Usagi said, now really, really tired. She checked her watch—11:23 PM. It had taken a longer time than Usagi thought.  
  
Mina-chan sat up. Usagi tried to see her through her foggy vision. "Okay. I'll get some dinner ready. Luna, Arty is at the park, near the swings; you can go sleep with him tonight. Usagi, why don't you change into some pajamas?"  
  
Usagi nodded. She went into the guest room and started to change into some really cute, silky pink pajamas. As she was pulling on her top, the phone rang.  
  
"Usagi-chan, can you get that?" Mina-chan called from the kitchen. Usagi picked up the peach-colored phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said groggily.  
  
"Minako?" the voice at the other end said. Usagi woke up fast—she thought she knew that voice.  
  
"No, it's her friend." Usagi said, holding her breath to see if it was actually Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi? Look, I need to talk to—" Usagi knew who it was now. She had no doubt it was Mamoru. She slammed down the receiver.  
  
"MINA-CHAN!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes?" Mina-chan popped her head in the door, holding a steaming pan of meat and rice.  
  
"That…that…"  
  
"Oh, Mamoru?"  
  
"YES MAMORU HOW CAN YOU PRETEND IT DOESN'T MATTER HE'S SO MEAN AND CRUEL AND HEARTLESS!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, he made a mistake ONCE."  
  
"So? It…it was a mean mistake."  
  
"Give him another chance, Usagi-chan. For me?" Mina-chan did that puppy-eye thing where you just can't help but let her have her way.  
  
"Okay, Mina-chan. For you." Usagi said, trying to sound regretful.  
  
"Thank you! Now do you want this plain or in a wrap?"  
  
"Wrap." Usagi smiled back. Maybe Mamoru could have another chance…it was just one nickname, once, right?  
  
**********  
  
Hello minna! Once again, the normal disclaimer. All of you that want to be notified when a new chapter is put up, please email me at Magellan__princess@hotmail.com (yes, there are 2 underscores. Be careful about that), and give me your screenname if you have AIM or AOL and/or your email. Thank you!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


	11. Bunny

Mamoru wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. How dare she hang up on him! Half the girls in the school wanted him, why couldn't she be one of them? 'Because then you wouldn't like her.' He reasoned with the thoughts flying through his head. He got into some pajamas and got himself a yogurt from the kitchen. His computer flashed 'You've Got Mail'. With hope in his heart, he went to go look.  
  
  
  
'Dear Mamoru,  
  
I am sorry for getting so upset. But can you blame me? Odango Head? That WAS a little harsh.  
  
I—with some help from Mina-chan, are you two friends? —have decided that I will forgive you…it was just one mistake, right? So I hope we can be friends now.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Tsukino Usagi'  
  
  
  
Mamoru smiled. Maybe this wasn't the worst day of his life after all. He'd just have to be careful about saying anything about odangos near Usagi. He looked at the clock on his computer (11:55), yawned, shut off his monitor, and went to bed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Mamoru's Dream*  
  
  
  
"Mamoru, I need you to listen." A young woman said, her silver cascading down her back in two buns. He smiled in his sleep—she almost looked like Usagi. "I need you to understand."  
  
He was taken back to a palace, silver and blue, with a long reflecting pool surrounded by soft lights.  
  
"Endymion!" A girl cried happily, running out of the palace. Mamoru looked harder—it was the girl from his visions!  
  
"Princess." He said calmly and smoothly. Or rather, Endymion did, Mamoru had no control of his own.  
  
"Endymion, why so plain a greeting? Are you not happy to see me?" the Princess said, twirling happily. Her movements showed happiness, her voice showed hurt. Mamoru wondered if he was insane.  
  
"Selena, listen."  
  
"About what? Endymion, there are more important things! Let us go to the gardens!" 'Selena' said hopefully. Once again, Mamoru was reminded of Usagi.  
  
"Selena, I cannot stay. The wind and fire call me, the NegaVerse is attacking. I have to protect you."  
  
Selena was obviously shocked. Silent tears rolled down her face, and her flowing dress blew mournfully in the wind. "You will be back?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. Our love will never end." Endymion said. He kissed Princess Selena softly and ran towards the troops marching down to another section of the planet.  
  
"Mamoru, you are Endymion."  
  
"No," Mamoru said. "I'm not! I'm not him, I don't know that girl, I don't know who I am, and I am NOT a knight, either. This is just a weird dream."  
  
"Endymion, the girl is Princess Selenity, my daughter."  
  
"Good for her. Can I wake up now? And my name is Mamoru." He grumbled.  
  
"She is—was—the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, and the heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium."  
  
"People don't live on the moon."  
  
"They used to, until the NegaVerse destroyed our kingdom."  
  
"So I take it this 'Endymion' guy never came back, like he said he would."  
  
"No, he was killed. And my daughter committed suicide."  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"This all happened about 2 million years ago. Or more."  
  
Beep beep beep beep beep beep*  
  
"Shut up…" Mamoru said groggily, trying to find the off button on his very, very annoying alarm clock. After about 10 minutes of groping around, he just got up and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
"You've got mail" his computer said mechanically.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let me have some coffee first." Mamoru said, annoyed totally. His doorbell rang. "Oh, shit!" he said. He ran into his room and pulled on some cargo pants and a black shirt. "Coming! Hold on!" he yelled. He ran back in to his living room and pulled open the door, panting for breath. He was met by Usagi, smiling.  
  
"Wow…hi. Isn't it a bit early to come over?" Mamoru teased. He looked her over—she was wearing cute hip-hugger cutoffs that showed off her thin waist and a black and white belly shirt with a picture of a rose on it. She had let her hair out of the two buns and it hung loose and wavy, past her knees.  
  
"It's 1, Mamoru." She stated.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey, don't get mad at me. I just wanted to warn you."  
  
"Well, thanks, I guess."  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
'You think I'd refuse?' Mamoru thought. "Of course, Bunny." He said.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Bunny." Mamoru replied, waiting for an explosion.  
  
Instead he got a light kiss. "I've never been called that before. I like it."  
  
**********  
  
Hey again! I'm ba-ack! Sorry that took so long…I could write as long as I wanted on the weekends, but apparently when it's the school-week, I'm supposed to go to school! I will still write as long as I can. Thank you for the wonderful reviews…I will try to get more chapters out, but I'd like a few more reviews first……  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess  
  
P.S.—Sorry, it's a little hard to understand, but I don't know how to do HTML a.k.a. the italics and boldness and underline. 


End file.
